powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Will
The ability to possess unusually strong willpower. Also Called * Determination * Enhanced/Unbreakable Willpower * Iron Will * Sheer Willpower * Strong Will * Subjugation Defiance * Tenacity * The Sheer Force Of Will * The Spirit/Will To Never Give Up * Supernatural Will/Willpower * Unyielding Will/Willpower Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Applications *Ability Transcendence - Exceed ones own limitations through perseverance. *Accelerated Development - Be determined to learn at a fast rate. *Combat Empowerment - Increases one's fighting spirit. *Enhanced Vitality - Overcome physical issues to continue functioning. *Fear Masking - Be brave and fearless. *High Resistance - Resist many things through sheer force of will. *Pain Suppression - Resist physical pain. *Possession Immunity - Resist being possessed. *Psychic Shield - Resist telepathic abilities. *Seduction Immunity - Resist to be sexually aroused. *Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of will. **Determined Strength - Summon all the determined strength you have. *Undying Loyalty - Be loyal and protective of someone to the very end. *Will Empowerment - Get stronger by sheer willpower. Variations *Ambition Manipulation - Derived energies using sheer willpower alone. *Apprehension Immunity *Control Negation - Resist any kind of subordination through sheer willpower. *Fate Denial - Overcome fate itself through sheer force of willpower. *Inner Power - Awaken to even greater heights by unlocking it with willpower. *Limitation Transcendence - Overcome the traditional weaknesses. **Self Transcendence - Be determined to go beyond one's limits. *Molecular Adjustment - Resist Molecular Manipulation. *Subordination Manipulation - Through strength of will one can dominate the wills of others. *Supernatural Survivability - Survive dangerous situations and cheat death in any way. **Impossible State Survival - Be determined to survive the unsurvivable. **Lifeless Continuation - Be responsive even after dying/being killed. *Unconscious Mobility - Be responsive even when one is unconscious through sheer determination. Associations * Absolute Will, Users will is limitless and can push to the point of the manipulation of anything. * Death Negation; Users can potentially defeat Death itself if determined enough. **Death Prevention * Emotion Empowerment, certain emotions can enhance a person's willpower, such as love, rage or hope. * Freedom - Achieve freedom if determined enough. * Strong Heart * Strong Soul * Tranquil Fury * Tranquil State * True Form * True Power; Users can unlock their true power from within, through sheer force of willpower. * Willpower-Based Constructs Limitations * One could get carried away if not careful and have their will and spirit diminished by doubt. * In certain shocking situations, users can have their will and spirit broken. Known Users See also: Heroic Willpower and Determinator. Gallery Grommash.jpg|Grommash Hellscream (World of Warcraft) is known for his legendary "Iron Will". Old Snake.JPG|After undergoing rapid aging, Solid Snake (Metal Gear) is only kept functioning by the strength of his will. The batman.jpg|Batman's (DC Comics) strength of will is often stated to be his strongest point. 48470044.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) can enhance any of his powers through the strength of his willpower alone. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) File:GK.jpg|Gregory Kennedy's psychic powers are fueled by the strength of his willpower. Jill Valentine.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) link.jpeg|Having the Spirit of the Hero, Link (Legend of Zelda) posses both courage and will power that allows him to take on whatever evil that threatens the Kingdom of Hyrule and its princess, Zelda. Sonic Adventrue 2 vector.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses a will so strong that, no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, he will never give up. Luffy_Haki_Marineford.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous will, to the point of defying death in order to defeat his opponents. Jinbe fearless.png|Jinbe's (One Piece) tremendous willpower allows him to completely suppress any emotions of fear. Doflamingo's Strings.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) has been able to continue on to fight monsters despite extensive damage to his very soul. Commander Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Inoue_Orihime_X2.jpg|Inoue Orihime (Bleach) has a deep hidden will that cannot be countered by anyone as noted by Kurōdo and the Shun-Shun Rika's themselves for as long as she believes in herself that she's powerful enough to defeat anyone then she can do it. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) is a man of strong will that fights for justice. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid) Power Suit is manifested and maintained by the strength of her will. Saya_Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) was able to stave off her next hibernation period for some time through sheer willpower alone. Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) stated his will power made him resist to Brother Blood's mind control. Cyborg: "That's the part you can't break!" Storm rising wind.jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) has the strongest will out of all the X-Men Hulks_Vol_1_615_Textless.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a prime example of someone who's willpower is powered by a certain emotion, in this case; Rage. 1000px-Idris_elba_pacific_rim.jpg|Stacker Pentecost (Pacific Rim) is one of a few Rangers to be able to pilot a Jaeger on his own. This feat is usually impossible due to the fact that the nerual load would kill most Rangers. Naruto Uzumaki.jpg|One of Naruto's best known traits is his will to never give up, even when near death. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita (Sly Cooper) has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis. Nunnally_Eyes.jpg|Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Geass) was able to break the effects of her father's Geass, which rendered her blind, through her will alone. Headset_3.jpg|Mercy Hartigan's (Doctor Who) willpower was strong enough to resist the cyber conversion process and control the Cybermen themselves. Oboro strikes Gintoki's pressure point.png|gintoki (gin tama) has powerful will enough to endure the white curse during his figth against enmi Saitama1.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) became the formidable hero he is today because he never gave up on his word on becoming a hero and protecting the ones he cares about. The Captain Scarlet likeness.PNG|Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons)'s willpower was strong enough for him to resist the control of the Mysterons. Magirangers.jpg|By the end of the series, the Magirangers (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) possess infinite willpower and thereby infinite magical energy, allowing them to overcome the Absolute God N Ma. Ginta and Babbo.png|With all of MÄR-Heaven relying on him as the captain of the team that's protecting the world, no matter what, Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) never quits. Snow never give up.PNG|Due to Ginta's encouragement, even when the odds are clearly against her, Snow (Marchen Awakens Romance) never concedes a fight. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) tremendous willpower allow her to suppress the dangerous insanity inducing side effects of the Demon's Extract. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries